Scar
by AkinaWolf
Summary: Scar is back in his old home town when he finds a girl that is some desprite need of help.


Scar

After many years, Scar finally returned to his home in Ishbal, everything was torn down, the buildings lay in ruins, yet somehow it didn't seem that way in his eyes. It seemed as if it was the day before the Ishbalan rebellion, peaceful, calm, his home. He walked down the sandy slops, remembering what it was like when him and his brother raced each other up and down the sandy hills. He soon came to the house that was once was one of his and his brothers best friends, Kin. He stood in the doorway, looking around at what was left of Kin's house, a small memory popped into Scar's head...Kin was his first crush, the one who would listen to his problems if need be, but tat all changed when the rebellion happened. Scar remembering this day his the wall with his fist, making his knuckles bleed. His tortured past flashed before his eyes once more, and tears flowed from his eyes. It teared at his heart, he had lost so much, his family, friends home...everything.

He wondered why he was still here, alive after everything he had done, taken so many lives for what revenge? When those people never did anything to him, but his heart hurt so much this was his only means of escape , but the Full Metal Alchemist changed his way of life...Now he was able to live again. As Scar stood there thinking of his life he heard a the sound of footsteps in the sand, he walked out of the house and was ran into by a young woman, she fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud. She stared up at him with confused eyes, eyes that were full of fear. Scar heard the sound of yelling men, he didn't know how many there were, but he had a good clue as to what they were after...the girl? But why? The girl was in tattered clothes, she was missing a shoe and she had cuts all over her body. Her long black hair was braided down to her waist with a dark blue ribbon, the most expensive thing she was wearing was a silver necklace with a wolf engraved on it.

She was wearing wraps around her arms, but Scar could see small black patches of skin, and he was very curious to know what it was. The sounds of the men yelling got closer, that's when the girl panicked, she jumped up rather quickly. She looked around frightfully, not knowing which way to go. Scar looked at her, his intentions unreadable.

" Are those men after you?" he asked, his voice sounding deep. She looked back at him and nodded, he didn't ask her why they were after her, but he motioned to her to come to him.

"Stand behind me."

"But..." the girl began but she was cut off by a wave his hand and his deep voice saying "I said stand behind me." She did as she was told and stood behind the stranger. Was he doing to help her? She thought to herself?

When the men came running around the corner they spotted Scar and the girl.

"There she is! Get her!" There were four men, each carrying different types of weapons. Scar got a wide smile, it had been a while since he had fought somebody. The men charged at them, but Scar was to quick for them and punched the first guy right in his nose breaking it easily. the man howled out in pain and fell to the ground clutching his bleeding nose, the girl couldn't help but laugh at the site of it. the other three men stopped in there tracks, they glared at Scar...how dare he bring down one of their own! The men spilt up, hoping to catch Scar of guard, but they shouldn't have given him so little credit. He took out the second man, very suddenly, he bent down and touched the sand with his right hand and a bright red lite appeared, this was called alchemy...The girl recognized this and gasped, he didn't have to use a transmutation circle! What kind of power was this? The man disappeared beneath the sand, and the sound of his screams was muffled by the thousands of pounds of sand that lay on top of him. But while Scar had bent down to before alchemy the third man snuck around and grabbed the girl from behind, throwing her to the ground. He sat on top of her so she couldn't move and placed his hands around her throat, cutting off her air. She scratched at him, trying her hardest to get him to let go of her, but it was no use. She even got in a few kicks, but still nothing. The man that Scar was fighting was a lot tougher then the other two, more skilled, faster and agile. Scar heard a gasp and turned around to see the girl being choked to death.

_Why does this girl have such a hold on me, suddenly I feel like I need her in my life? But why? She's just some orphan, with no where to go. But...she needs someone..._

With that thought running through his head Scar managed to get close enough to the man to deal him a final blow, he grabbed the man by his head and his right arm glowed red once more, soon he was laying limp in Scar's hand, now he turned his attention to the last man, angered that he was trying to kill such a seeming less harmless girl. He ran up to him and kick him hard in the ribs, sending him flying into a wall of one of the building. The girl gasped for air, tears were running down her face once more. While the man was still laying on the ground Scar kicked him a few more times, breaking a few of his ribs and making his cry out with pain.

"Stand up!" Scar yelled. the man laid there, to afraid to move, so Scar forced him to stand up. He grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pushed him into the wall.

"I will kill you the way that you tried to kill the girl!" Scar placed his right hand over the mans throat and used his alchemy once more, as he did it slowly started to close the mans air pipe. He wriggled in scars hands, trying to break free of the hand that was killing him. Then Scar, wanting to get it over with squeezed his neck, making it break under the pressure of his hand and the alchemy. He dropped the man to the ground and went to check on the girl, who had now passed out. Her neck was bruised from the ordeal she went through. Scar gently picked her up and walked into one of the house that was still partially whole. He laid her on the old bed and took of his coat so she would stay warm, then he sat up against the wall and waited for her to wake up.

Both Strangers

The girl finally woke up, her eyes were blurry due to the tears she shed. She sat up and looked around the room she was in, she was laying on a rather old and slightly uncomfortable bed. Her eyes soon fell upon the man that was leaning against the wall, he was asleep, his sunglasses had fallen of his face and lay in front of him. She continued to stare at him for quite sometime..._he saved my life? But why? I don't even know him. He must be a good person to have done such a thing for me._ The girl suddenly sneezed due to all the dusty sand that lay about the house, this woke up Scar. He turned his head towards her, and she got a good look at his eyes...they were red, red like blood, menacing yet kind in a weird sort of way. She gazed into his eyes for the longest time, then she realized what she was doing and looked away quickly, blushing at the thought of what she was doing.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in his deep voice.

She took awhile to answer and with a shaky voice she said "Alive..." With a bright smile. Then she looked at him again, tears in her eyes once more. "Why did you help me," she asked in barely a whisper "you don't even know me..."

"You needed help, so I helped you." After what he said she looked away from him and didn't say another word about him saving her life, instead she asked "What is your name?" He replied with "Scar." In an unearthly voice. "Well I thank you scar, for what you have done for me, I am grateful. By the way, my name is Akina." He didn't reply to her thank you, but asked her "Why were those men after you?" Her whole body stiffened with fright, she gripped the jacket that now lay in her lap tightly. He watched her with his red eyes and waited for her answer.

"They...They were murders...They killed my entire family. but I got away, that's why they came after me. they didn't want to leave a witness alive...," Then she gasped "Where are they!"

" The one got away, and as you saw the one now is beneath the sand, the other two lay dead outside of this house."

_To be continued _


End file.
